


"Just Your Thing."

by Jatorette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatorette/pseuds/Jatorette
Summary: umm lance and keith have a moment in the training room but probably not how you think idk whatever eNjOY





	"Just Your Thing."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for grammar and spelling and punctuation errors or whatever people ask me if i can speak any other languages when i can barely speak english

Keith hummed quietly to himself as he sketched. He was sitting in the center of the training room, the pad in his lap. Papers were scattered in every direction around him. Lance was sitting in front of him, and every once in awhile Keith would glance up to look at him, adding small details to his drawing.

Every now and then, Lance would try to peer over the top of Keith’s sketchbook, but Keith would pull away, grinning, and watch as Lance sat back, defeated but smiling just as big.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Keith signed the bottom of the page and turned the book around so Lance could see it. He lifted it just so much that it covered his face.

Lance grabbed the book. He set it in his lap and gazed down at it, awestruck. Keith smiled slightly.

“Well?” he asked.

Lance looked up. “Well? This is awesome, dude!” He looked back down. “Where'd you learn to draw like this?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno. I doodle all the time. It helps me clear my mind.”

Lance shook his head, laying back. “That's amazing. I mean, your picture.” He sat up. “I'm not saying you're not amazing, I mean, like, your drawings are really cool. Well this one is at least. I mean you must be pretty amazing too if you can draw like this, but…”

Keith felt his face grow warm. He shrugged again. “Lots of practice.”

Lance set the book aside. “No, seriously, man. I don't want you to just shrug it off and say, ‘okay, thanks.’ This is crazy, Keith, I want you to know that you’re an incredible artist. Have you done the others?”

Keith shifted slightly, very aware of how red his face was. “Well, no. Just you.”

Lance was staring at the picture again, his head tilted to the side. “Why not? You totally should.”

“Um…” Keith faltered. He looked down at his lap. “Nobody really knows. It’s kinda just my thing. And I don’t really wanna draw the others… I mean, I probably could, but I… I like… I like your face the best.” He was extremely aware of the red spreading across his face.

“Why?”

Keith blew out a small sigh. “I dunno, man, you just have like a… a really nice face. It’s really satisfying, you know? Like… Ugh, I don’t know, like just your face. Your eyes and your… lips… and your jawline and how your slender your neck is… I mean, you as a whole. You’re just attractive. You have a nice body… God, that sounds weird.” His face was on fire.

“Keith?”

And then he began to realize how close they were.

“That’s, um…”

And how their knees were almost touching.

“Wow. Thank you. I think.”

And how even though he wouldn’t look up, he could tell Lance was smiling.

“But I think you look better.”

And how his heart stopped.

He looked up. “What?”

Lance sat back on his hands, tilting his head to the other side. “You heard me. You think I’m naturally this beautiful? Nah. I used to spend hours at the spa, trying to gain a perfect complexion. But it’s totally real on you. You have, like, no flaws on your face. It’s perfectly proportioned, and your hair frames it really nicely. And then, your body…. I mean you’re just kind of naturally… gorgeous.”

There was a moment of silent eye contact between the two boys. Keith’s face was still burning. He wondered how Lance could remain so calm.

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted.

Never mind, Lance was not calm.

“I’m sorry?” he sputtered.

“I’m-” Keith paused. “It… it was a stupid question-forget I said anything. Never mind.”

“Never mind, my ass,” Lance laughed. “You asked a question, and I didn’t hear it. I’d like you to repeat it.”

“Too bad.”

“No. Tell me.”

“I asked if I could kiss you, okay?” Keith ran his fingers through his hair. “But it’s a stupid thing to say. I was off in my own world, I’m sorry.”

There was a pause.

Then, Lance said, “Did you imagine us kissing in your world?”

Keith swallowed. He’d been caught. “M-no.”

Lance smiled. “I think you did. And I think you still are.” He leaned forward slightly. Keith leaned back.

“I’m not!” he exclaimed. “And I never was!”

Lance put his hands down on either side of Keith’s hips, moving even closer. Keith continued to lean back, supporting himself on his hands. Then, in a surprisingly quick movement, Lance pulled Keith’s legs over his lap, caught his back as his hands slipped from under him, and closed the gap between their bodies. Keith gingerly rested his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“I think the real question is…” he whispered, their mouths almost touching. “Can /I/ kiss /you/?”

Keith nosed Lance gently before pressing their lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut as a warmth swept through his body, then quickly dissolved as a cold took over. He shivered into Lance’s embrace, feeling the other boy’s hands slip a little lower around his waist. They stayed like that for a moment before Lance pulled away. Keith’s mouth followed his slightly, but he stopped himself.

“Do you also happen to practice kissing people?” Lance murmured. “Or is that also something that comes naturally? Because that was fantastic.”

Keith snorted, scooting away a little bit to sit upright. “No, I guess that’s also just my thing.”

Lance smiled slightly. “Just your thing. I like it. A lot. Can we do it again?"

Keith smiled back. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhhh i know it's short forgive me i'm self conscious and this is my first post here - feedback is appreciated ok bY e


End file.
